


Random Asagao One-shots

by WoozleBucket



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Best Friends, Gen, How Do I Tag, M/M, Maybe some angst maybe, Now I do relationships! :D, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pokemon GO - Freeform, general stupidness, just random shit i wrote at 2 in the morning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoozleBucket/pseuds/WoozleBucket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I like this game. I think I like it too much. So how else to celebrate my newfound love for this game by writing random, probably pretty short, Asagao shit. </p>
<p>I'll update this when I have something all nice and written up for all ya'll, kay? Yeah, kay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ian doesn't like Nokemon Go (or at least that's what he claims)

**Author's Note:**

> Random one-shot is random

Ian doesn’t like Nokemon. He also doesn't like going outside. So when the two things are combined, he really doesn’t like the product. His friends on the other hand...now they simply love it. Jimmy’s face is usually buried in his phone 24/7 when not in class, Luke, Jeff, and Wallid have started going on quote-on-quote “nature walks”, and even Caddy’s begun walking around trying to catch a Squortle or a Podgey. Sometimes Hana drags him outside so she can grab a few new Nokeballs from Poppy Hall or to work on hatching her newest egg. He’s currently the only one in the club to not have the game downloaded, and he doesn’t regret it one bit. After all, it’s just a stupid game. 

And then there are the other people he barely even knows playing that damn game. Miss Shizuka walks into class one day fist-pumping the air after catching something in the hall. Mimi “Bitchface” Santos brags about her new super-rare Xubat, which Ian knows isn’t even all that rare to begin with. Hana’s roommate, Mai, walks around the Hidden Block and Normal Boots tables at lunch in a figure-eight sometimes trying to get something. God, Ian’s tired of this stupid game already.

Then, one day on one of Ian and Hana’s walks, Hana has to rush to her dorm for some reason and asks Ian to keep walking for her. Before he has a chance to answer, she pushes her phone into his hand and leaves him in the dust. He stands there for a moment before the phone vibrates and a Seedosaur is standing right in front of Hana’s avatar. He knows she doesn’t have that one, so he taps on it. Even he has to admit that the little monstrosity is kind of adorable. So he swipes his finger up the screen, sending a Nokeball flying. It hits (1 2 3 GOTCHA) and he nicknames it “Stupid Thang” because he’s brilliant like that. Well, that was maybe a little fun. Hana taps his shoulder a few moments later and he quickly shoves the phone into her hands and keeps walking. He doesn’t notice her slight smirk when she sees Stupid Thang in her party a few seconds later.

That night he may have downloaded the game without Jimmy knowing. (Jimmy totally knew.)


	2. How could anything go wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a new guy at the lunch table...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really, really wanted to write this for some reason. Hell if I know why, man.

Ian, like usual, was the first one at the Hidden Block table for lunch. It wasn’t like he minded. If anything, the silence was a welcome relief from the usual loudness that came with being friends with the Hidden Block Club. As he picked up his pizza and was about to bring it to his mouth, there was a quiet cough from behind him. 

“Erm, you mind if I sit here?”

Ian blinked at the accent before shaking his head. The stranger apparently took that as a “Yes, of course you can sit here and ruin the usual order of things at this table” and plopped down in the seat next to him. Ian just sighed and took a bite of his pizza. He could hear the guy shift nervously next to him, tapping his fork on his tray to what appeared to be _Baa, Baa, Black Sheep_ of all things. Ian sighed again and took another bite.

The new guy coughed and asked, “So, uh, who’re you? I’m James. James Caddick.”

Ian rolled his eyes and answered, “Ian.”

He could’ve sworn he heard a “bugger it all” as the other boy opened his mouth to say something else, but Luke arrived at the table and immediately stole the new guy’s pizza.

“Oi!” he complained, reaching for it. Luke laughed and waggled it around.

“Too slow, new guy!” he taunted.

Ian smacked Luke’s arm from across the table, making him drop James’s pizza on the table. James quickly snatched the cheesy goodness back and took a big bite out of it, making a face.

“Fuck off, Luke,” Ian grumbled. Luke just laughed and adjusted his cap. James scowled, his mouth still full of pizza. Jeff and Wallid sat down on either side of Luke, Jeff’s face lighting up at the new face.

“Helooo,” he practically sang. “I'm Jeff!”

“Ignore Jeff, please,” Wallid sniffed. “I’m Wallid, the obviously more important person here.”

“Hey!” Jeff protested. Luke just held up a hand and gestured towards himself.

“Nah. Just look at this!” he grandly said, smirking slightly at Ian’s facepalm. Just then, Jimmy cheerily dropped his tray on the other side of Ian with his usual smile.

“Hey guys, and Luke!” he greeted. Luke stuck his tongue out at him. Ian could feel James’s uncomfort coming off in waves.

Inwardly groaning, Ian interrupted everyone by standing up and slamming his hand down hard on the table. “Will you guys shut up for a moment? You’re making James here uncomfortable!”

The boys all stopped and stared at Ian in surprise. Even after a month of him being in the club, the other members rarely heard him speak more than short, terse sentences, let alone him raising his voice at them. James slumped forward in his seat slightly with relief.

Jimmy just then seemed to notice the other boy and immediately smiled at him. “Hi! I’m Jimmy!”

James hesitantly said, “Uh, I’m James. James Caddick.”

Luke flashed a smile at James. “Welcome to Asagao, Caddy.”

“‘Caddy’?” James asked.

“James is too British,” Luke shrugged.

“But I am British,” James started before being interrupted by Luke’s hand covering his mouth.

“Shh, now,” he hushed. “You’re one of us now, whether you like it or not.”

Jeff nodded in agreement. “Yeah!”

James pulled Luke’s hand off his mouth and said, “But I only sat here this once, and that was only because there was literally nowhere else in this bloody place to sit!”

Wallid rolled his eyes. “Suuure. And I’m guessing you’re not going to sit here tonight for dinner as well?”

James looked down at his pizza. “Well…”

Jeff interrupted him. “Plus Ian here,” he said, pointing his fork in Ian’s direction. “Seems to have taken a liking to you.”

Ian rolled his eyes and stood up with his tray. 

“No!” James protested, grabbing Ian’s sleeve. “Don’t leave me alone with them!”

Ian smiled at him, making Jeff drop his fork in shock. “You’ll be fine, James. They probably won’t kill you.”

As Ian pulled away from James’s grip and headed towards the trash cans, he could hear, “Probably!? Oi, get your hands off my food!”

And as he turned around, he saw James holding the front of Luke’s shirt close to his body, forcing Luke halfway across the table. The others were all laughing their asses off the the rest of the cafeteria seemed a lot quieter. He could see the Normal Boots guys half-smiling and half-gaping at their table. Ian smirked as he took his seat and James immediately let the other boy go.

“Oh, uh, it wasn’t my fault-” he quickly tried to explain before he was silenced by Ian shoving James’s pizza into James’s mouth.

“Just eat, goddamn it,” he said, leaning back in his seat and listening as the cafeteria returned to normal. “Luke totally fucking deserved it.”

James seemed to loosen up and take another bite of his pizza. As Luke stared wide-eyed at the new boy, a smile growing on his face, and as the rest of the club finished off their lunches, and as James finally started talking to the others at the table, Ian decided that this new guy was alright. How could anything go wrong?


	3. Late night advice of the best kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For once in his life, PBG can't sleep.

PBG couldn’t sleep. He kept tossing and turning and tossing and turning and shoving his pillow over his face, but nothing worked. There were just so many things to think about! There was Hana, and Hana, and the upcoming soccer game, and maybe that test tomorrow, and especially the Flower Festival in a couple days. Oh, and Hana. 

He flopped onto his stomach and covered his head with his pillow. God, he was hung up on her. It was pretty obvious that she didn’t even remember him even though he remembered her. Well, the pink hair was new. Plus he wasn’t the kind of guy to go up to a girl and flat-out ask her out. That was more of Jared’s thing. Hell, even Shane would’ve done something by now! 

PBG tossed the blanket off of him and onto the floor. His pillow soon followed and eventually he somehow managed to land face-first on the smelly carpet with a loud “thunk”. Jon sat up on the bottom bunk and hit his head on the top one.

“Damn,” he hissed before noticing PBG lying on the floor. “Oh. This again?”

PBG sat up and looked at his friend. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I mean that you somehow always end up on the floor by the morning. I also mean that you’re being stupid and thinking again,” Jon answered.

“What’s wrong with thinking?” PBG asked. “I’m always thinking.”

His roommate snorted at that. “Suuuuuure you are.”

PBG put a hand over his chest and faked an upset look. “You wound me, Jon!”

“And I thought I was the drama king.”

“Queen. Drama Queen.”

“Same difference,” Jon shrugged. “So what’s got you up at two in the morning?”

“Uh, ya know, things,” PBG said. 

“Things, huh? Hate those.”

“Girl things,” PBG clarified. 

“Oooooh, _girl things_. Well luckily for you, I’m the resident expert on girl things around here, so-”

PBG felt his face heating up and interrupted Jon saying, “Nononono. No. Not those girl things, man!”

“I knew that,” Jon quickly said. There was a slightly-uncomfortable silence before Jon continued. “I’m guessing you’re talking about the other kind of girl things.”

“Yeah. Like, how do I do it? How do I ask her?” PBG sighed.

“Hey, man, if it’s the girl I’m thinking of, I have a pretty good feeling that she’s gonna ask first. So don’t even worry about it,” Jon dismissed.

PBG was pretty sure his roommate wasn’t thinking about Hana. Mai, maybe. Mimi (God forbid), maybe. But shy, nervous, cutely socially-awkward Hana? No way in hell. 

“Yeah, I don’t think that’s gonna happen. Trust me, it’s not who you’re thinking of.”

“Uh-huh. Look, I’m smarter than I look. And I know that you,” Jon said, reaching off the bed to poke PBG’s cheek, “don’t need to worry about a thing. It’ll all work out in the end, trust me on that.”

PBG didn’t believe him. Nothing was ever that simple, like, ever. But Jon seemed tired and ready to go back to sleep and PBG was tired and wanted to actually fall asleep, so he just nodded and tossed his stuff back onto the bed. Jon just grunted and turned to face the wall. 

His eyes were closing on their own for the first time that night, and PBG was ready to sleep. But first, he muttered a quiet, “Thanks” and drifted off to the noise of Jon’s snoring and Jacques beeping as he charged for the night.


	4. How the crew got together: Paul's Totally Accurate Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is how Paul, and by minor, unimportant extension, Nick, and Josh ended up in the Normal Boots Club. 
> 
> NOTE: As told as the great, legendary, maybe-slightly-OOC-Paul. My apologies to all involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had the somewhat-incredible idea to write how the Normal Boots Club ended up together. To be frank, I have no idea what the hell I'm doing with this. I wrote this in the span of five minutes while the other chapters took at least ten. So, yeah, I don't think this is the best thing I've written in my life. Then again, I've seen worse. Way worse. 
> 
> Enjoy slightly-OOC Paul.
> 
> THIS IS MY AU DAMMIT!!!!

“A long ass time ago in a land far, far away, there was a very, very, very handsome man named Paul. Now Paul was the most popular guy in the entire universe and was beloved by everyone. Well, almost everyone (fuck you Suki). Paul just simply preferred to sit by himself at lunch and decided not to talk to anybody because, frankly, people suck major ass. 

One day, some weirdo randomly joined him at lunch and totally started mooching off of him for more food. Paul, being the gracious and ever-so-benevolent man he was, allowed this for a time. That weirdo was named Nick. Nick and Paul didn’t talk to each other outside of a few small, brilliant in Paul’s case, words at lunch. Paul saw how popular Nick was and how he was usually surrounded by, like, ten hot girls at any given time while Paul was alone, willingly, of course. But Nick seemed to give up all his other friends to sit with Paul at lunch. Then, one day, Nick swung his backpack into the seat next to Paul in class and sat down silently. Nick’s friends seemed to avoid him after that. 

The first day of their second year, there was a mix up in the room assignments and while Paul and Nick were together as they hoped, a third person was put into their room. He was a ginger (which Nick immediately cracked up over for some reason) and was named Josh. Josh just looked confused most of the time before class was supposed to start and nodded. Josh flollowed Paul and Nick around like a lost puppy for a while after that, sitting with them at lunch, “hanging out” with the two on the weekends, bothering them during class. But Paul knew he could deal with it. After all, he dealt with Nick for nearly a full year before they actually started talking outside of lunch/classes. Eventually Josh started talking and Paul immediately decided that Josh was officially cooler than Nick ever was (and he said that out loud and narrowly avoided being decapitated by a flying butterknife). 

One fateful day in the middle of Paul’s second year, two first-years started a club. A video game club. Paul immediately tracked one of them down and joined. Nick and Josh soon followed because, hey, they were a crew or some shit.”

-Paul


	5. Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff is the mother, Ian and Caddy are the kids, and Jeff might've made a bit of a mistake with their punishment.
> 
>  
> 
> POSSIBLE TRIGGER WARNING, PLEASE DON'T READ IF YOU'RE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH PANIC ATTACKS OR POSSIBLE ABUSE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is one of the most serious things I've written, and I don't know how to tag it. What needed to be tagged is small, mostly only allusions to the things that needed to be tagged, but I wasn't sure about how exactly to go about it. I also know for a fact that I've never, ever had a panic attack, but I am pretty claustrophobic, so I just transferred my fears into the panic attack. Please keep in mind that I'm just guessing on how it actually happens and don't get offended or anything.

The Hidden Block Club was like a family. Jeff was obviously the mom, Luke was the drunk uncle at your fifth cousin’s wedding, Wallid was the not-so-drunk reclusive uncle at your fifth cousin’s wedding, and Jimmy was the adorable little burrito child who may have accidentally set the house on fire trying to catch that goddamn Coalmander. That left Ian and Caddy. If Jeff was the mom, they were definitely the unruly children. They were always fighting, whether it was with words or with laser guns, and Jeff was getting tired of it. So one day at a meeting, he shoved the two of them in a closet together.

“You two aren’t coming out until you make up!” Jeff ordered. Ian scoffed at that.

“It’s kinda too late for me,” he called. “But I don’t know about James here.”

Caddy shoved himself up against the door, adding, “See! Moosey has no business being in here with me!”

“Are you saying that you’d rather be stuck in there by yourself?” Jeff asked. “Cause I think I can make that happen.”

Caddy visibly paled and shook his head before he realized that Jeff couldn’t see that. “Uh, no, I’m fine!”

“What’s wrong, is Jamey-wamey scared to be alone?” Ian teased. Caddy didn’t answer and just swallowed heavily. 

After a moment, he stammered out, “It just, uh, brings back, uh, bad, uh, memories. Yeah.”

“Oh,” Ian simply said. 

“Yeah,” Caddy coughed. “Oh. Look, can we just make up or something? I really, really want out of here.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s impossible, dude,” Ian said. “Like, the last time we agreed on something was when we went to go and dump all the trash in the Normal Boots room.”

“Are the walls getting closer?” Caddy asked in a small voice. Ian looked up from the floor to see his clubmate slowly sinking to the floor.

“Fuck,” Ian swore. He turned to the door and started pounding. “Hey, assholes, let us out!”

“What’s the magic word?” Jeff asked.

Caddy whimpered slightly.

“Uh, could it be, “Caddy’s in here having a fucking panic attack”?” Ian asked. 

He could hear Luke say, “Dude, I’m pretty sure Jeff didn’t lock it.”

Ian shoved the door open and made a beeline straight towards Jeff, who yelped as Ian shoved him down onto the table. 

“Don’t you ever fucking do that again,” he hissed. Jeff nodded and Ian let him up. Caddy moved over to the table and slumped in a seat, his eyes blank.

“Fuck you,” he said to no one in particular. Jeff seemed to find an interesting thing on the floor and looked at it. Ian huffed and turned to leave the room. Before he got to the door, he felt somebody hug him from behind.

“Thank you, Ian” Caddy said. 

“You’re welcome, Caddy,” Ian said.


	6. The one time when Jared was nervous- Jared/Shane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jared has a crush, Shane is the "No" Guy, and Satch is a total bro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a ship of any kind and holy fuck I'm nervous. And I just had to go and pick a real rare-pair to do it. *sweatdrops*
> 
> I wrote this in a whole fifteen minutes and I'm pretty sure it shows.

Jared was in love.

‘Well,’ Satch thought as his roommate stared off into space with a dreamy look on his face. ‘It’s about time.’

Jared was in love with a guy. 

‘Well,’ Satch thought as Jared admitted his small crush. ‘This is gonna be good.’

It’s not like he didn’t support his friend. Hell, he was happy for him. The thing was that the lucky guy Jared had a crush on was maybe the straightest guy he’d ever met. 

“But what if he says no!?” Jared groaned, slumping in his spot on their couch.

“What would make you think that?” Satch asked. Jared looked at him as if he was crazy, which he probably should’ve expected.

“This is _Shane_ we’re talking about here. That’s, like, the only word he knows,” Jared exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air and slumping even further.

Satch rolled his eyes and shoved his friend onto the floor. “Just go already. You’re killing me with all this.”

“But you’re supposed to be the go-to relationship guy!” Jared protested. “You’re the only one of us actually in a relationship!”

“And me and Hana are only together because she asked me to the Flower Festival and I said yes. Now you go and ask Shane out,” he replied. Jared shook his head, sparkles flying through the air and settling on everything. 

“Noooo!” he whined. “He’ll say no and I’ll forever be embarrased!’’

Satch thought he was over reacting. 

“I think you’re over reacting,’’ he said. 

“I’m not.”

“You are and I swear to God if you don’t get out of this room right now and ask that boy out I’ll call him right now and ask him out for you,” Satch said. Jared’s eyes widened.

“You wouldn’t,” he said. Satch just pulled out his phone and pulled up Shane’s number. 

“I will and you know it.”

Jared made no move to get off the floor. Smirking, Satch pressed the “call” button and listened as it rang on the other end.

Jared lunged forward and hung up the call. “Fine! But if I come back dead, you’ll know why.”

“If you come back dead I’ll know that either Shane killed you or the zombie apocalypse finally happened or a combination of the two,” he answered. Jared just huffed, pulled on his Normal Boots Club jacket, and left the room, slamming the door behind him. Satch smiled and pulled out a book. He could tell this was going to take a while.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later, Jared came into the room and immediately fell face-first onto his bed.

“I take it he said yes?” Satch commented, still reading.

He took the muffled noise coming from his roommate as a definite “yes”.


	7. Why Hana blushes at every Hidden Block meeting- Luke/Ian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana gets to a club meeting early and finds out that there's a good reason that nobody gets there early. 
> 
> *Nothing too dirty cause that stuff sucks to write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not completely happy with this, but I just really wanted to write some Brutaltown cause that stuff's the shit. And any excuse to write Caddy is a good excuse for me.

Hana was not the most observant person in the world. No, far from it. So it came as a huge surprise to her when she found Luke and Ian passionately making out in the Hidden Block Club Room before the meeting. She gasped, they promptly fell over in surprise.

Luke looked at her from under Ian’s shoulder with a sheepish smile. “Uh, you’re early.”

She squeaked and covered her face with her hands. Hana could feel how red her face was getting; it was probably the same shade as Mai’s hair by now. 

“I’msorryI’msorryI’msorry-” she quickly said, feeling around behind her for the doorknob. 

“Hana,” Ian interrupted. “It’s fine.”

“No it’s not,” she answered. “You two were obviously trying to be private and I ruined it and I’m just going to go back home now.”

As she turned to leave the room, she bumped into somebody in the doorway. 

“Ooph,” Caddy grunted.

“Sorry!” Hana squeaked before rushing past him and into the hallway. She was so embarrassed!

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caddy turned to the two young men still lying on the floor with a mixture of amusement and anger. 

“What the actual fuck were you doing to scare her like that!?” he asked.

Both men answered at the same time. “Absolutely nothing-” “Making out.”

Ian smacked Luke’s shoulder lightly for his answer. Luke just smiled and Ian rolled off him to lay on the floor looking at the paint-splattered ceiling.

“Christ on a bike, just get a room next time, will you?” Caddy groaned before pulling out a chair and sitting down. 

“This technically is a room, James,” Ian said. 

“You know what I meant, idiot.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at lunch, Hana couldn’t look either Luke or Ian in the face without breaking out into a deep blush. Luke seemed to find the whole situation absolutely hilarious while Ian didn’t appear to care. Jeff just looked confused.


End file.
